1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to comforters, and more particularly to a protective comforter cover bag which comprises a detachable outer cover bag for easily receiving and fixing at least compatible inner separate piece insulation.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally speaking, most people all over the world spend about one-third of their life in sleeping, thus it is very important for them to maintain a clean and comfortable bed. A standard bed usually consists of a fitted sheet, a set of pillows, a flat sheet, a blanket and a comforter to keep human""s body warm. Unfortunately, all these linen are extremely easy to trap dust, bacteria, and other hazardous dirt particles. For most of the linen, except comforter, it is relatively easy to maintain clean and comfort. For instances, one can easily wash, with a standard household washing machine, or simply replace without incurring significant cost, the likes of fitted sheet, flat sheet, pillow covers and the blanket. However, washing or buying a comforter is usually very troublesome, inconvenient or expensive. Furthermore, for each time a dirty comforter goes through a standard washing process, the comforter is destroyed very slightly and hardened due to water absorbent. Hence, the more frequent a comforter is washed, the more likely the comforter is destroyed. It is because, as a general rule, the life span of the delicate insulation materials within the comforter will not be durable if the comforter absorbs moisture or water frequently.
Some people try to use a washable cover bag to place the comforter therein. But it can be very troublesome for a person to put the comforter into the cover bag. A conventional cover bag usually provides opening at one side only, therefore, the user has to squeeze the big comforter into the cover bag through that only opening. After that, the user in turn has to find the four corners of the squeezed comforter inside the cover bag and match each corner of the comforter to each corner of the cover bag so that they can be aligned properly.
Usually a user must firstly find out two corners of one side of a comforter to align with two corners of a cover bags. Then, the user has to firmly hold that two corner positions (now the user holds the comforter and the cover bag together) and lift the comforter as well as the cover bag up vertically. The user further has to shake the comforter and the cover bag together until the other two corners of the comforter fall into the two corners of the cover bags respectively. The above-mentioned typical procedure for covering a comforter with a cover bag causes much inconvenience to the user and therefore discourages people from using it.
Another big shortcoming of a typical comforter cover bag is that the comforter within the cover bag, once properly aligned, is very easily shifted aside or even curled up after overnight use. This requires the user to realign the comforter and the cover bag every morning.
Some people would like to purchase more than one comforter to suit different weather conditions and temperatures. This situation is superficially fine and natural. However, it is this kind of practice that genuinely reflects the inherent inadequacy of conventional comforters that all of them can only exist in their corresponding predefined thickness and have no room for any adjustment. This indisputably incurs to user both tangible extra expensexe2x80x94money, as well as intangible extra expensexe2x80x94extra space for storage.
In the market today, there are many varieties of comforters, but not yet one can solve the above-mentioned problems. The present invention is the solution of the above problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a protective comforter cover bag which enables the user to put at least a comforter to spread therein easily and conveniently through two parallel openings provided on a top surface of the protective comforter cover bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective comforter cover bag which enables more than one comforters evenly spread in a layer-by-layer without any curling up or out of alignment by connecting the edges and corners of the comforters to the inner sides of the protective comforter cover bag by means of a mounting means through the two parallel openings provided on the top surface of the protective comforter cover bag. Moreover, it can adjust the overall thickness of the comforter according to the desire of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective comforter cover bag which can prolong the life span of the comforter inside.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a protective comforter cover bag which comprises a rectangular bag body having a first cover sheet and a second cover sheet peripherally connected together to define an interior comforter cavity therebetween. The first cover sheet comprises a boundary piece and a central cover piece. The boundary piece has a central quadrilateral hole forming an inlet access for placing at least one comforter piece into the comforter cavity of the cover bag, wherein the inlet access has a first side edge, a second side edge, a third side edge which is parallel with the first side edge, and a fourth side edge which is parallel with the second side edge and is covered by the central cover piece which has two parallel sides connected to the second and fourth side edges of the inlet access of the first cover sheet respectively and another two parallel sides covering the first and third side edges respectively so as to define two elongated inlet openings extended along the first side edge and the third side edge of the inlet access of the boundary piece respectively so as to communicate the interior comforter cavity with outside. The protective comforter cover bag further comprises a pair of securing devices provided at the two elongated inlet openings for closing the two elongated inlet openings respectively, and a mounting means comprising a plurality of fasteners affixed to at least four corners of the bag body for firmly attaching with at least four corners of the comforter piece placed within the bag body, so as to mount the comforter piece evenly spread in position inside the comforter cavity.